pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
AppleJack
adapter dongles.]] The AppleJack (P-ADB) connector is a ruggedized version of the Apple Desktop Bus (ADB) port used on Pippin consoles.Pippin @WORLD User's Manual p.2, Bandai Digital Entertainment. 1996. Adapter dongles could be used to connect ADB devices designed for Macintosh with Pippin systems, and vice versa.Demystifying the Bandai Pippin Developer Dongle, Peter Wong. 2010-04-29. Hardware .]] The P-ADB connector contains 10 contacts within a grounded shield; four of the contacts pass through signals (or power) from the existing ADB specification. However, there are 6 additional "reserved" contacts which are not known to have been put into use before the Pippin platform was cancelled.Le SDK DR1 de la Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-02-03. The Game Gear handheld console from Sega uses a link cable that is physically compatible with the P-ADB connector.Pippin Atmark ADB Adapter Dongles, Retrostuff. 2019-11-24. However, because the Pippin's CUDA chip supplies 5 volts to one of the pins (per ADB specification), the link cable cannot be used as is and must be rewired to avoid the risk of electrical damage.Mac Technical Notes, MESS Wiki. Accessed 2019-12-05. Controllers AppleJack Controllers were produced in wired and infrared (IR) wireless versions;AppleJack, Techni's Controller and Peripheral Museum. the latter was released on November 22, 1996.ATMARK WIRELESS CONTROLLER-SET (Japanese), Atmark Channel. Archived 1997-06-29. Rare ADB versions of the wired controllers were produced for Macintosh computers.ADB Pippin Controller by Mark Johnson, Flickr. 2010-03-05. The controller contains a trackball which is the same size as ones used in Apple's PowerBook Duo line.bath time (Japanese) by ttanabe, ttanabe's homepage. Archived 2000-01-28. Controller input is supported by the InputSprocket component of Apple's Game Sprockets API or an earlier AppleJack input device driver.Where to get the Pippin OS: You should have said... by charlieman, AppleFritter. 2004-11-11.Marathon's Story - Subject: Re: super marathon by Alexander M. Rosenberg, Bungie.org. 1998-08-03. The trackball's input is treated like a mouse, while a 'pipp' resource in the AppleJack input device driver maps each of the controller buttons to a keyboard or mouse button.Applejack Input Device Driver (PDF), Apple Computer, Inc. 1996-05-10. *Atmark Controller for Macintosh (ADB), Product ID: PA-82004, JP¥ 7,800.Spec. by chemy cano, Pipp!n@Archive. Archived 2007-02-05. *Atmark Wireless Controller Set (P-ADB), Product ID: PA-82014, JP¥ 11,800. Some controllers are known to have been hacked by users to add standard Macintosh ADB support.Une manette sans-fil de Pippin pour Mac : bidouille made in Japan (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-10-13. Design history The controller was designed alongside the Pippin Power Player prototype between September 1994 and February 1995 by Ray Riley of Apple Computer with Dave Laituri and Gilbert Wong of Lunar Design.Mais qui a créé le design de la Pippin ? (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-03-10.AppleDesign: The Work of the Apple Industrial Design Group, p.201 by Paul Kunkel and Rick English. Graphis Inc. 1997-10-01. Pippin design study model.jpg|An early design study. Applejack controller prototype.jpg|An early prototype AppleJack controller. AppleJack controllers+clear prototype.jpg|A clear prototype controller with standard black and white versions. AppleJack controller ADB port prototype top.jpg|Top of a prototype controller with ADB port. AppleJack controller ADB port prototype bottom.jpg|Bottom of a prototype controller with visible ADB port. AppleJack controller ADB port prototype front.jpg|Front of a prototype controller with visible ADB port. Gallery Pippin ethernet dock+wireless AppleJack.jpg|Pippin Atmark console with ethernet dock and wireless Atmark controller (resting on an infra-red transmitter). J-DATA_Pippin_rental_set.jpg|Pippin Atmark with wireless controller and "Super Cat" barcode scanner plugged into the AppleJack ports. Pippin Atmark Keyboard white.jpg|A keyboard and tablet for Pippin Atmark consoles, with visible AppleJack connector. Pippin Atmark ADB controller.jpg|A rare ADB version of an Atmark-branded AppleJack controller. KMP2000.gif|Katz Media Player 2000 with wired AppleJack controller. AppleJack_black_controller.gif|A black AppleJack controller, called "@WORLD Controller" in the United States. Black Pippin Atmark 05.jpg|A visually identical AppleJack controller that came with the rare black Atmark in Japan. Pippin black ADB controller.jpg|A very rare ADB version of a black AppleJack controller. Gold Pippin @WORLD 02.jpg|A unique AppleJack controller that came with the gold @WORLD console. PA Pippin Title CD-ROM controller screen.png|Controller screen from Pippin Title CD-ROM Catalog. PW @WORLD Browser controller screenshot.png|Controller screen from @WORLD Browser. PW Pegasus Prime controller screen.jpg|Controller screen from The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime. Pippin_keyboard_prototype_early.jpg|A prototype keyboard with an AppleJack connector. Early_ROM_and_AppleJack_adapter.jpg|Early developer ROM with an ADB-to-AppleJack adapter dongle. AppleJack INIT icon.gif|AppleJack input device driver icon. References External links *Applejack Input Device Driver (PDF) at The Mac Geek (1996-05-10) *Une manette AppleJack sur Mac (French) at Le Journal du Lapin (2016-06-24) *Pippin Atmark AppleJack Controller at Retrostuff (2019-09-16) Category:Peripherals